


Road to Recovery

by akingparaluman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slow Burn, also there's a chance that this might end up being a crossover fic because i'm a hoe for crossovers, not sure yet but we'll see, possibly, so i'll just update the tags as i see fit.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingparaluman/pseuds/akingparaluman
Summary: Isaac was too tired to be in the middle of something he didn't want to be involved in. Jackson despite his privileges, was never happy and wanted to look for what can finally fill the gap in his heart.  Together the boys left to forge something new, and leave the  tattered future of Beacon Hills behind them.





	Road to Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Notes notes.  
Making a decision and changes in canon. Both Jackson and Isaac are 18 because I am not focusing on their past, and their past chomping their asses. Also I apologize if you love Derek and I did him dirty like this, homeboy was testing me sometimes and it all came out here. Other favorite characters may or may not appear somewhere, still not sure if I'll leave this as a one shot or not.  
Other than that, enjoy reading and buh byeeee.

It had been two weeks now since the last confrontation between the geriatric Argent and their little band. Ever since the old man’s body disappeared from that night, he had been having nightmares almost every night. Most of the time, he was able to wake himself up before the impending scream, other times he wasn’t so lucky and ends up waking Derek who was sleeping at the other end of the broken-down train.

He wanted to go back home, go back to a familiar and comfortable place. But Derek didn’t want him to, said that pack should be together always, should be at the same place and at the same time. Most of the time Isaac harbored a deep hate towards Derek whenever he was like that.

Isaac knew shit about being a werewolf, about dynamics, about hierarchy, Derek had not been forthcoming or educating about it, but he knew that packs should also be in a place of comfort, somewhere they can bring their guards down even just for a moment. But he was too afraid to speak up. Derek’s red eyes were starting to look like his father’s.

It was a horrible sight.

The day after that night, they came home to the burned Hale house and saw the marking. When Peter explained to him what it was, the only thought that stuck to his mind was to run away. Run away from Derek who was starting to look like his father, Peter who apparently had killed enough people, who also killed Derek’s sister. Run away from all the madness that Beacon Hills seemed to have.

The thought stuck to his mind each day and settled.

A few days after that he just realized something. He hadn’t been able to properly grieve his father.

His father was good, was the best father they could have. Albeit could be a bit overwhelming when it came to performing at school, but other than that he was loving. And then he was not anymore.

Sometimes it was a bit difficult to keep all the bad memories from ever infecting the little good ones that he had inside his arms. Every day one of those moments were being affected by the present ones. It had been difficult to keep a hold of the good ones when the bad ones seemed to become more and more prominent.

Isaac stared at the night sky through the biggest hole on the roof of the abandoned depot. Derek had left to once again find more people to turn, to find where Gerard is, or maybe to figure out what to do with the impending attack of the Alpha Pack.

Isaac wanted to join, he’s part of the goddamn pack, but Derek went to his face and growled at him. He hated himself for cowering behind of the dilapidated chairs. From afar he could see Peter grinning behind Derek, Derek on the other hand was completely facing him, eyes raging in red, and fangs, and a growl guttural and commanding.

He turned to his side of the train, just a blanket and his own mattress that he was able to steal once they closed his home for him. His clothes, from underwear to day ones were all inside the duffel bag. The place did not have any clean surface or drawer to put his clothes in, this place isn’t a home and all Isaac wanted was to run away.

Maybe he could do that. Chance whatever bond Derek was talking about and leave this place. He had no chance finishing high school anymore, the will to finish it left his body months ago, beat out of his body by his father, by his circumstance and by the ongoing battle in a war he didn’t even wanted to be in.

He really shouldn’t have taken Derek’s bite, but it was the only way to leave his father.

Maybe he could use whatever money he had saved from his father’s greed and take a bus. Join someone’s ride maybe towards Canada or somewhere, all he needed was to leave Derek and his problems.

Derek did not ask for his money, but at the same time he also did not provide care for him. If this was what pack is, Isaac was sure that he didn’t want and need it.

Maybe there was still time, time to run.

Energized by the idea, he ran to his belongings and packed all he could. He would have to leave some of his stuff that couldn’t fit in, but he could leave now. He really should. So he did.

Maybe he could have an hour or two ahead of Derek noticing he’s gone. Maybe that would be enough to run away from him, to not be punished for leaving, to not have to see his father’s silhouette over Derek.

Maybe Derek wouldn’t look for him. Maybe he would think that Isaac was too useless to be a pack member anyway, maybe his failures would be enough to deter Derek from ever pursuing him. He hoped for this scenario.

With a heart beating so harshly against his chest, he ran, and ran and ran, and never looked back.

@@@@@@

Ever since coming back to life, and then being made aware of the changes in his life, Jackson had become more irritated at home. His senses intensified, little noises had made him jump, the scratches of tree branches outside, to phone calls made by his parents.

When he came home after being brought back to life, he was pale. So pale that his parents who would normally leave him alone, didn’t left his side, insisted to have a doctor check up on him, and if he didn’t want to go to a hospital that they could just call the family doctor to do it at their home.

Jackson insisted that they do not do that, while trying to reign in the werewolf that had wanted to snarl, claw, and rage inside him.

His parents were not making it easy for him to keep the leash around it, but eventually they gave up but had just decided to do their work at home so they could check up on him.

His mother and father ended up cooking meals for the three of them, sometimes it was his mother who cooked breakfast, which was way better than his fathers, and other times his father would take over dinner which he aces compare to his mother.

Then sometimes they would both cook for lunch or just order in. It was an image of a perfect and normal family, that of what he had seek right from the start.

But now everything was different, he was different. He’s not human anymore.

Remembering all the people he hurt and killed as the lizard person kept him up at night. He would do anything to exhaust himself, but the wolf in him had made that nearly impossible, hell he even did his best to exhaust his body by masturbating, but no it was not enough. What was enough was to run around the neighborhood, for two hours, then by that time the wolf would’ve calmed enough for him to be able to sleep.

Rise and repeat, every single day for the past days.

In the morning his body was wired to do something, at night the wolf wanted to run, wanted to feel the air, wanted to see the moon.

School seemed to have been a minor worry now that a new world opened to him. He was an overachiever, a masochist to be better, but all of it was to prove that he’s the best, that he’s worthy of love. All in all, it was an inevitable defeat in his end because he knew that he would never be able to fill the gaping void in him.

He was never happy despite all the privilege and advantage he had. He wasn’t happy when he was with the most popular girl in the school, always had taken advantage of her in ways that she did not deserved. Maybe he should buy Lydia something expensive, would that be enough as apology?

Hell, he even forgot about Danny. The boy was by his side since childhood, had each other’s back through all the bullshit they had to experience individually or together. They both had a brotherhood that nobody can take over. He trusts Danny his life.

Maybe he should open a bank account and just dump daddy’s money in it for college, Danny was definitely a college kind of a guy.

For him though, College seemed to be a hazy dream. He wanted to go out, wanted to explore about what he can do, and what this new world had to offer. What else other than werewolves and druids exist? There was so much to see and learn out there, outside from the confines of this city.

But he can’t do all that, especially when he’s by his own.

His independence was all bark no bite. He didn’t want to be alone; he didn’t want to be on his own when he wanted to explore something new. That was why he stuck to Danny no matter what. Other than the fact that the other teen was one of the greatest person Jackson had ever met, but also the fact that Danny also didn’t want to be on his own.

But compared to him, Danny had more chance to be free from the shackles of self-doubt and self-destruction. Everyone loves Danny, even those who didn’t personally know would’ve heard about his stellar personality and bright smiles. Old people adored Danny because of how respectful he is, although that usually ends up with these old people trying to marry him off to their granddaughters, completely ignoring Danny’s sexuality right off the bat. But of course, Danny was too nice to even correct them.

Danny was a piece of shit when it’s just the two of them. There was always something rigid in Danny’s posture, remarks and jokes around other people, despite Lydia being his other best friend, there was still an air of restriction and constriction in his actions. Jackson knew about it because they had been together for a very long time.

With him alone, Danny was different. He was loud and obnoxious, would make fun of him and himself, would rightfully tackle Jackson on the ground when he takes his food away. With just the two of them, they get to be boys again, children without having to compose themselves for these images their perfectly and finely curated for themselves.

But now it’s all different because this new side of him was something he can’t expose Danny to. Danny was the only family he has that he can trust one hundred percent, without any question or doubt. And if Danny died because of him, he didn’t know what he will do.

And it hurts him, it hurts that now something had to be hidden from him, that he can’t be completely himself around Danny.

With a snap decision, he gathered enough comfortable clothes for him, and then took all the cash he got lying around and his passport and the passbook for a bank account his parents had no knowledge of, and then the bank account that housed the insurance money.

After transferring most of his money to his private bank account, he locked his room and went downstairs.

Passing his parents who were watching TV, his mother looked at him, “Going somewhere so late Jacks?” She asked.

They were cuddling, his mother’s arms were probably around his father’s waist, and his father playing with her fingers. His father turned as well and looked at him, a grin on his face, “Going to Lydia’s or Danny’s?” He asked, a hint of tease in his voice.

His mother chuckled before patting her husband, “Shush Richard,” she turned back to Jackson.

“I’m staying at Danny’s tonight, he wanted to binge this one tv series he found.” He answered, hand raised to show the bag he had on his hand, luckily the much bigger and heavier bag was already out of the window, easily picked on the way out.

“Okay, be safe okay, there seemed to be still an ongoing animal attack.” His father turned back to the TV, had already refocused his attention.

His mother on the other hand was still staring at him, “I’ll take Liberty okay?” When his mother nodded, Jackson left without turning back.

This is for the better.

Taking the bag that he had dropped and dumping it at the back, he hopped into his car and drove off to the nearest gas station to fill his tank. It’s the point of no return.

Driving towards the end of the town was enough to calm his senses. He got his windows down, breeze going through him was enough to sate the rush the wolf wanted to feel. He turned towards the gas station and did what needed to be done.

As he waited for his tank to fill up, his senses tingled, then an itch, an incessant and ragged pulls of breath caught his hearing. He turned around, but nobody was at the gas station beside the attendant who was behind the counter.

The labored breathing was becoming louder and louder, that was until Isaac came out of the woods on the other side of the road.

They both looked at one another. Jackson was staring at Isaac, his clothes wet from sweat, chest puffing up and down as his hair stuck to his face. Isaac on the other hand was staring at a pristine Jackson, perfectly styled hair, and sunglasses in the breast pocket of his shirt.

Jackson never had any beef or history with the other boy. Other than testifying against Isaac’s father, they didn’t have a chance to talk in the middle of him killing his father, and Isaac stuck in the middle of werewolf politics.

He wondered about something, a glimpse of him, Isaac and Erica dancing in the middle of the club. He shook his head, clearing his mind of it.

“Hey,” he nodded at him, which Isaac reciprocated by doing the exact same time.

There was a tension on his shoulder, Jackson noticed. He turned his eye towards the bag Isaac was holding dearly. His eyes widened at the realization.

Jackson didn’t know what he looked like, but after that Isaac quickly bounded towards him, before stopping just a few steps and turning towards the main road.

Jackson felt irritated for a moment, before planting both his feet on the ground, “Where are you going?” He growled, couldn’t help it really.

Isaac stopped for a second, and then turned around. “Running.”

And then the tension snapped, “Me too.” Jackson whispered; he saw Isaac twitch so he must have heard him.

“Where?” Isaac asked.

“I don’t know yet, Canada, anywhere but here.”

Jackson didn’t know what to do, about what lies beyond this insane plan of his. All he knew was that he didn’t want to do this on his own.

“Run away with me?” He asked Isaac, lips between his teeth, harsh and painful.

He hated asking for help, hated being vulnerable, but he hated being alone most of all.

He didn’t know Isaac outside of the school, not even inside the school. They never talked, never interacted outside of Lacrosse. He knew that he probably antagonized Isaac before, he just couldn’t remember it. Point was that there was nothing between them that could help his suggestion, so he knew that he definitely made a face when all Isaac did was turn around, walk towards the other side of the car and jumped into the passenger seat before tossing his bag to the back seat.

He stood there, looking at Isaac who was still breathing deeply inside. He stood there and looked and stared because now he’s not on his own. He snapped back into action after hearing the noise indicating that the tank was full.

He’s doing it; he’s finally crossing that point. He’s really leaving everything behind. And most importantly, he’s not on his own.

Jackson took the hose out and rolled it back. Slapped the cover and then took the driver’s seat. He held the wheel for a few seconds, starting to breath heavily now because he didn’t know that he would be at this point.

And then he felt a hand on his forearm. Isaac was staring ahead, at the vast expanse of the night. His eyes were probably mirroring the emotion Jackson had on his. It was relief, relief to finally leave this hell hole and just escape.

And with that, Jackson turned his key, the engine roaring to go, and left Beacon Hills and all the horror it holds. Left his parents who thought he was with Danny, leaving Danny who thought that he was just at his room sleeping, leaving Lydia who probably had new hope that they’ll be together again.

Jackson felt tears on his cheeks, but he didn’t care. Isaac didn’t seem to as well, but he felt the hand on his forearm tightened before falling away.

This was their only hope. This was their first and final chance on escape, and Jackson will do his best to see it succeed, for him, and Isaac.

@@@@@

The car sped down the empty road, leaving dust and gravel. Leaving the obnoxious and brightly painted sign of Beacon Hills. Leaving the war two teens didn’t want to be involved in. Leaving the past and the future Beacon Hills about to have for a future of their own making.

In a house in Beacon Hills, Danny stopped from what he was typing and stared at the night outside his window. For some reason something changed, he suddenly felt both sad and relieved. He didn’t know why, but he knew that that night he had lost something dearly, he just didn’t know it yet.

Back at the abandoned depot, Derek dragged his weary body home. He sat at his side of the train, body aching from hours and hours of nonstop searching every inch and corner of Beacon Hills. Too exhausted to notice that his only packmate was gone. Too tired to care, too tired to feel. He slept on his bed of blankets on top of hard wood panel. Maybe tomorrow he could ask Isaac for help. Maybe tomorrow he could finally be the Alpha that he should’ve been right from the start.  
Maybe tomorrow, maybe tomorrow…

**Author's Note:**

> just a funny thing to add.
> 
> Alternative summary for this fic is:
> 
> Isaac was too tired to give a fuck, and Jackson said "peace" to all the problems he have.


End file.
